The disclosure relates to electrical systems, and more particularly to an electrical system connectable to an AC base power supply to provide AC base electrical power to a mobile unit.
Electrical systems connectable to an AC base supply to provide AC base electrical power to a mobile unit are known in the prior art. In one example, a marine electrical power system is connectable to an AC shore power supply to provide AC shore electrical power to a docked marine vessel. These systems typically pass through the AC power from the shore supply to the vessel AC power system as well as using a synchronous inverter as a parallel AC source. Other types of electrical systems are known for connecting an AC base power supply to provide AC base electrical power to a mobile unit, for example semi-tractor/trailers, RV's (recreational vehicles), industrial work trucks, and so on.
The present disclosure arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.